On the Run
by Invaluable
Summary: On the run from Death Eaters and Aurors, Percy and Oliver have a little lover’s spat. Slash, obviously PercyOliver


Title: On the Run  
Authoress: Chi  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Bros., and a whole bunch of people who aren't me.Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Percy/Oliver  
Rating: PG-13 for light m/m kisses.  
Summary: On the run from Death Eaters and Aurors, Percy and Oliver have a little lover's spat.  
A.N: This was written for Dana and it completely and totally belongs to her. I'm giving up all rights on this fic to Dana. She can do whatever she wants with it, put it up anywhere, kill it with a Spork, or hell, if she wants to pretend she doesn't know how to write, she can say she wrote this. Anything Dana wants to do w/ this she can. It's the least I can do for her after how long it took me just to _write_ this. Oh, and Dana, have I ever mentioned that I _cannot _write Percy? I hate how I wrote him here, and this is way too short. sighs I'll try to do better next time. Hope you enjoy this anyway! Just shy of 800 words.

Percy shivered in the breeze and tried to snuggle closer to Oliver as they walked along the shore, kicking up sand as they went.

"Cold?" asked Oliver, tightening the arm around Percy's shoulder.

"No," lied Percy. Oliver smiled. He saw right through Percy's lie, or rather, he felt right through it. Percy was shaking beside him as violently as a frightened bunny.

"If you say so." They continued walking on along the beach, holding each other tightly both for warmth and comfort

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How long we're going to last here."

"Don't think about those things," said Oliver seriously.

"But if I don't then who will? Obviously not you." Oliver sighed. He could feel Percy starting to get riled up again. At times he thought that maybe Percy liked to pick fights with him because he was bored, but living the way they lived, there was no way anyone could be bored. Maybe Percy was simply tired of Oliver and was trying to subtly push him away.

"I'd just like to have a little time when we're not worrying about whether or not we'll live to see the next sunrise." Percy pulled away from Oliver and looked down at his bare feet.

"Honestly, Oliver, you _never_ think about the future. I can't take this living day-to-day anymore. Sometimes I just want to give myself up."

"How can you say that?" Oliver stopped walking altogether to glare at Percy. "I've given up everything for you, Percy. I've given up _quidditch_ for you. I've given up my life just to be with you, just to help you."

"Do you think I don't know that?" argued Percy. "You remind me every single day. 'What I wouldn't give to go flying today,' or 'I wonder what I'd be doing right now if you hadn't come to me that day.' I'm sick and tired of it, Oliver. I can't live this way." How dare he say such things to him? Oliver could live in any way whatsoever just to be with Percy. Didn't Percy feel the same way about him? Was he just using him? His temper flared.

"Whose fault is it that we're living this way, anyway? You remember that, Percy?" He hesitated slightly at Percy's gasp, but he was building steam and couldn't stop himself. "Who was it that went and joined the Death Eaters? The _Death Eaters_, Percy! Who was it that got duped into working for You-Know-Who? And who was the one who got in too deep and then went looking for me, for someone, anyone who could help? And now what, Percy? Now, we're running from both Aurors and the Death Eaters you betrayed. We're running just to stay alive, not able to stay in one place for more than a week because you, you- "He stopped abruptly. He took in Percy's tear-filled eyes and shiny pink nose and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I-I didn't know what to do or who to go to. I just needed help." His voice was soft and shaky. He didn't meet Oliver's eyes, but continued to look at his feet. They were pale as the moon and covered in sand. In a moment, Oliver's feet came into his line of sight. He looked up to find Oliver smiling at him.

"No, I'm sorry, Perce. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that." Percy threw himself into Oliver's arms and sobbed.

"I was so stupid, so stupid. God, I'm an idiot. I'm a complete and utter-"

"Stop, Percy, stop," said Oliver soothingly. He held Percy closely, afraid that if he let go, Percy might disappear or disintegrate or fly away. "You were just young and confused. You were on a power high."

"And look at me now," sighed Percy. "Now I'm a nobody."

"That's not true, not to me. To me, you are everyone and everything. To me, you are nothing less than life itself." He pressed his lips against Percy's temple reassuringly.

"I feel the same way about you." He reached up on his tiptoes and kissed Oliver deeply, putting his soul into the kiss. "I love you, Oliver."

"I love you too." In the distance, they could hear the loud _cracks_ that signaled people Apparating, followed by the pattering of many feet on the sand.

"This place didn't even last a week," sighed Percy, "and I really liked it here."

"Maybe we can come back one day. Where do you want to go now?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as I can go there with you." They kissed one last time before they Disapparated. When the Aurors arrived, they were gone and the wind had erased even their footprints from the sand.


End file.
